


Cocoa and Peppermint

by alafaye



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Advent, M/M, cocoa and peppermint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-14
Updated: 2011-12-14
Packaged: 2017-10-27 08:16:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/293640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alafaye/pseuds/alafaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Working in a coffee house after the war, Harry never expected to see Severus Snape again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cocoa and Peppermint

**Author's Note:**

> Written for day fourteen of the advent challenge at the livejournal community of the same name; prompt "cocoa and peppermint".

"Coffee for Melissa!" Harry called out. He put the cup, meticulously labeled, on the counter and turned to the next slip.

It hadn't been what anyone expected, but he found working in the coffee house was something he loved doing. Though it did get busy and there were some frustrating customers, he found the work calming. He owned the shop yet very few people knew he did and he was usually just the coworker who did the drinks. He liked it that way--he got to be involved in the day to day part of it, but his employees liked him.

He set the drink--cocoa with a shot of peppermint--on the counter. "Cocoa for Seth!"

It was picked up and he saw who picked it up. But that couldn't be right--Severus had died in the war. He peeked over the counter, but Severus--Seth--whoever, disappeared out of the shop.

"Everything all right, Harry?" Beth asked.

He nodded. "Yeah. Just thought I knew him."

She smiled and shrugged. "City this size, that's easy."

He laughed and took the next slip.

~~~

The next day, however, he got a slip for cocoa and peppermint for Seth. He bit his lip. It wasn't busy--he could reasonably hand deliver this. He mixed the drink and nudged Beth. "Hey, do you remember who ordered this?"

She looked the slip and smiled. "Yeah. This was the guy from yesterday. You going to give it to him?"

He nodded. "I want to know if I do know him."

"He's there, in the corner with the book," she pointed to their darkest corner. Though lit, most of their customers avoided it. He took a deep breath and left the counter. As he approached, the man looked up and Harry's breath caught.

Severus Snape.

~~~

_Four years earlier_

Harry rolled over and smiled. "Hey."

Severus looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "Hay, Mr. Potter, is for horses."

Harry chuckled a bit. "I knew you had to have a sense of humor!"

Severus sighed. "What do you want?"

Harry pulled the sheet away and straddled Severus' hips. He wiggled, enjoying the way Severus' cock filled and rose to nudged at his arse. "The reports say the big battle could be any day now."

"So?"

"What are you going to do when it's over?" Harry asked. He hoped that Severus wanted the same thing he did--to leave and find a little place for them. Severus could brew potions if he wanted or do research. Harry wasn't sure what he was going to do, but it would be quiet, that he knew.

"If I survive, you mean?" Severus asked. He stroked Harry's sides and chest, looking liked he was only out to enjoy the feeling of Harry's skin.

"You will." Harry had to believe that. He couldn't imagine Severus not. "Promise me?"

"I refuse to make such a weak promise." Severus held Harry's hips as he sat up and leaned against the headboard. "Besides, why would you want your dirty professor to survive?"

Harry was silent, studying Severus' face. "So we can be together? I...I'd like that, to have a life together after the war." As he took in Severus' face, though, Harry wondered if maybe he'd hoped for too much. "Never mind. I suppose a life with a Gryffindor who's a few decades younger isn't that appealing."

Severus cupped his face and kissed him. They rolled and Harry arched his back. Though they didn't say anything else, they shared a night's worth of conversation, wrapped in the dark heat of Severus' rooms.

The next day, the battle began and Harry never saw Severus again.

~~~

Severus took the cup from Harry's hand and left the shop. Harry was stunned for only seconds before following Severus out of the shop and down the street. "Severus, wait!"

The other man stopped, but didn't turn around. Harry's breath puffed in white clouds in front of his face as he wondered what to say. "I've missed you."

Severus left and Harry bit his lip to keep from sobbing.

~~~

The next few days passed by quietly, but quickly for Harry. His dreams were filled of visions of Severus turning and taking Harry in his arms. Though he'd always known that Severus' wasn't a romantic, Harry yearned for any little bit of attention that Severus could give him. Though now that Severus knew that Harry knew he was alive, it was doubtful that he would return to the coffee shop.

"Hey, Harry?" Beth asked.

He looked at her and she smiled. She handed him the slip--cocoa and peppermint. He looked up and across the counter. "Severus."

Severus coughed and his cheeks tinted pink. "Harry. I...apologize." His eyes carried what he was apologizing for. "I was wondering if you were free for dinner tonight. With me."

Harry smiled. "Yeah. I'd love to."

Severus nodded. "Good. Then I'll see you at seven."

Harry ran out to the floor and stopped Severus from leaving. He pulled Severus down and their lips met. "Plan for a long night."

Severus smiled.


End file.
